Fear a Bhata
by LittleFlicka
Summary: Un petit délire écrit il y a quelques années à 4 mains avec une amie (Emmeline). Sur une base HPDM (Harry/Draco). C'est une histoire sans queue ni tête complètement délirante, vous voilà prévenus si vous décidez de venir lire malgré toute votre raison et votre esprit logique.


**Fhear a bhata**

 **.**

C'est le début de l'année, seulement le début de l'année et comme chaque année ça promet d'être fort en hormones et fort en punitions ! Filch adorera sûrement cette année comme toutes les autres à chaque fois qu'il punira un de ces morveux ! Tiens d'ailleurs voilà qui devrait lui plaire, Malfoy et Potter qui se rapprochent ça ne peut être que de mauvaise augure ! Mais où est ce squib encore ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! Tiens voilà que ça commence, ils lèvent leurs baguettes... Tiens un duel... Ça donne presque envie de les laisser faire et de voir qui va gagner mais bon... On pouvait naturellement pas se le permettre surtout en plein milieu de la grande salle... Tiens voilà d'ailleurs Dumby et sa clique... Ça va chauffer...

Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici? Siffla le professeur Snape avec le soutien du regard de la McGo.

Manquait plus que ça les deux là ensemble contre les élèves... Ça va faire des étincelles cette année dis donc ! En plus comme d'habitude lors de leurs petites crises d'adolescence, ils deviennent sourds et s'envoient des fions à tout va !

Alors Potter on a peur ?

Alors Malfoy pas trop les foies ?

Tu manques d'imagination au point de recopier les répliques des autres ?

Et ta sœur l'imagination ça va ?

Potter !

Malfoy ! dit Harry sur un ton moqueur sans équivoque.

Tu te fous d'moi Pottiche ?

J'oserais pas Drakychounet ! Mais si tu te sens visé...

Espèce de...

On vit voler un expelliamus hélas pour Draco évité et très vite suivit d'un Rictusempra de vengeance, atteignant son but... Pour le plus grand fou rire général ! En effet voir un Draco à égalité avec quelqu'un voir même inférieur avait un goût d'inédit mais de plaisant... Pour tous sauf pour le principal concerné bien entendu... Le duel continua, on retrouva ainsi un Harry stupéfié très vite suivit d'un Draco désarmé... Le duel dura en longueur, les élèves fascinés et les professeurs dépassés... Ils étaient hésitants, ils voulaient voir comment se finirait ce duel sans intervention mais d'un autre côté le mouvement de foule n'était pas très bon... On était à Hogwarts pas au cirque... Mais... Il fallait aussi dépasser toute cette troupe d'élèves en excitation devant la bagarre Potter/Malfoy mais aussi Gryffindorndor/Slytherin... Hum... Dilemme... En plus ça faisait des vacances pendant qu'ils étaient tous attroupés ici... Mais en même temps... L'ordre devait régner en tout temps sinon ils finiraient tous par se faire marcher sur les pieds tout le temps... Dumby leva sa baguette contre sa gorge, s'en suivit un sonorus des plus sonore et le calme revint. Les élèves qui affluaient de toute part, repartaient à leurs activités... L'ordre était rétabli, restait plus que la punition pour les troubles fête...

"Messieurs. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? "

La voix de McGonagall avait claqué comme un fouet derrière eux et ils s'étaient immédiatement arrêté. Lentement, ils se retournèrent et virent leur professeur de métamorphose les bras croisés, le regard noir et sévère accompagnée de... Filch ! Celui-ci ne les quittait pas des yeux, toujours sa tête quelque peu bizarre, sadique et dégoutante scotchée sur le visage.

"Et bien et bien... C'est du joli tout ça. Un duel dans la grande salle et une course dans les couloirs. Le professeur Dumbledore va être content. "

McGonagall partit, laissant Draco et Harry seuls avec le concierge. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Il leva ses mains et les prit chacun par une oreille.

"Lâchez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous toucher. Si mon père l'apprend, vous allez voir un peu ! ", s'écria Draco.

"La ferme Malfoy et avance si tu veux pas aggraver ton cas. ", dit calmement Harry qui ne sentait déjà plus son oreille.

Le blond ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer mais la ferma.

Arrivés à la gargouille du directeur, Filch siffla le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Le concierge leur lâcha l'oreille et les deux garçons regardèrent le vieil homme sans expression.

"Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, Argus asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Vous risquez de ne pas tenir le choc pour ce qui va venir. "

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles de Dumbledore et s'exécuta, bien vite suivi de Harry ainsi que du concierge qui s'installait pour sa part le plus loin des deux élèves. Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé cette fois-ci ? Le blond ne le sentait vraiment pas. D'après son père, Dumbledore avait des idées tellement farfelues que s'approcher de lui était devenu très risqué !

Le directeur joignit ses mains devant son visage et regarda sérieusement les deux élèves qui semblaient déjà apeurés de leur future punition. Histoire de faire durer le suspense, il fit apparaître un service à thé et s'en servit, une tasse pour Filch et une autre pour lui.

"Bon et bien, voyons voir. Je pense qu'avec tout les sorts que vous avez lancés, la Grande Salle doit être assez sale et dégradée. Et les couloirs dans lesquels vous avez courus aussi. Mais je crois qu'en fait, tout Hogwarts est un peu sale vu le monde qu'il y a eu aujourd'hui.. Donc je pense que... "

"Où voulez-vous en venir, professeur ? ", demanda Harry, sceptique à présent.

"Vous le saurez demain soir. "

Draco grinça des dents mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Comme tout semble être bon, je vous vois demain messieurs. Jusque là, dormez bien, vous aurez besoin de vos forces pour demain soir et les soirs d'après. ", fit Dumby avec son habituel sourire.

"En plus ce sera plusieurs soirs ? ", demanda Draco.

"Tant que ça ne sera fini, oui. "

Le brun se leva de sa chaise, suivi du blond et ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bureau du directeur pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un seul commentaire, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Et la soirée du lendemain risquait de ne pas plaire à tout le monde...

 **1er Chapitre**

 **PDV Dray**

Aaah ce Potter ! Si je l'avais sous la main, je lui broierais les os, je lui arracherais les cheveux, je casserais ses lunettes à mains nues, je lui crèverais ses putain d'yeux verts, je le prendrais pour bien le...

"Bon et ben à demain Malfoy ! "

Oui bon, je sais. Il était juste à côté de moi et je n'ai rien fait. MAIS ! J'ai une trèèèès bonne raison, croyez-moi ! Si jamais le vieux fou redescendait ou bien l'autre squib de mes deux, je m'en serais encore pris plein la tronche. Alors valait mieux rester tranquille et imposer ma vengeance plus tard... MWAHAHAHAHA ! Je m'aime !

Enfin bref, me revoilà donc dans ma chère salle commune où Blaise et Théo m'attendaient, affalés (mais dignement s'il vous plaît !) sur les fauteuils en cuir (et bah ouais on est des Slytherins ou on l'est pas !). Dès qu'ils me virent, un rictus se forma sur leurs lèvres et je les imitaient bien vite. C'était ainsi qu'on se saluaient (pas de sourires tout chauds entre nous, c'est pour les Gryffindors ça !).

"Alors, tu t'es pris quoi cette fois avec machin ? ", me demanda Théo avec amusement.

"On sait pas encore. Le vieux a rien voulu nous dire. Juste de préserver nos forces parce qu'on allait en avoir besoin. Comme si MOI Draco Lucius Malfoy avait besoin de préserver mes forces ! HAHHAHA ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! ", répondis-je.

"Et c'est quand ? ", questionna Blaise.

"Demain soir et peut-être encore les autres soirs qui viennent. ", reniflais-je avec dédain. "Si jamais il me donne quelque chose à faire qui pourrait abimer mon merveilleux corps, il va voir ce vieux schnock ! "

J'eus un petit rire avec les deux autres et m'asseyais en déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je m'étais empressé de les reboutonner quand le squib de service avait agrippé ma pauvre oreille (qui me faisait toujours souffrir). D'ailleurs lui aussi il va voir. Quand mon père va l'apprendre... MWAHAHAHA ! Kof kof kof ! Merde j'étais littéralement en train de m'étouffer avec ma salive ! Raaah fais chier ! Et les deux gogols qui bougeaient même pas leur culs alors que j'étais en train de crever sur place ! Je levais ma main et la mit sur la figure de Théo qui semblait plongé dans la contemplation des flammes crépitant dans la cheminée. Il se réveilla et se leva pour me "tapoter " le dos. Oui, s'était mis entre guillemets parce que là, je sentais à peine mon dos. On croirait pas qu'il a une grande force dans les bras quand on le regarde le Théo mais je vous jure que là... J'allais mourir quoi !

"Ça va mieux ? ", me demanda Blaise.

"J'ai plus de dos mais tout va bien à part ça. ", grognais-je.

"Ouais 'fin t'as aussi ta retenue avec Potter demain soir. ", me rappela Théo.

Toujours là pour remonter le moral lui ! Ah je vous jure, j'avais d'excellents amis, mais parfois je les aurais bien vendu (ben ouais, je vais pas les donner ! Autant les vendre pour pouvoir ensuite m'acheter des fringues ! Gnihihi).

"Bon, je vais dormir, ça m'a assommé tout ça moi. Si mon parrain demande pourquoi je ne suis pas allé en cours aujourd'hui, dites-lui juste que j'avais pas envie. ", marmonnai-je.

"Ouais ben comme d'habitude en fait. "

Je les tuerais un jour. Ou pas.

"DRACOOOOOO ! "

Putain c'est qui le con qui osait me réveiller dans mon sommeil ?! (en même temps, ce serait dur de réveiller quelqu'un qui ne dort pas me diriez-vous...) Je vous jure que celui qui a osé s'en pendre à mon doux rêve dans lequel Potter me... AAAAHH ! Mais c'était quoi ce _cauchemar_ ?! Finalement, je ferais mieux de le remercier.

"Draco tu viens diner ? "

"Ouais j'arrive merci. "

"Depuis quand il dit merci ? "

"J'sais pas. Ça doit être le fait de savoir qu'il va être collé avec Potter qui le rend dans cet état-là. "

Ah ça c'était mon bon vieux Théo chéri ! Apparemment, c'est Blaisinouchet qui m'a réveillé. Faudrait que je penses à moins me moquer de lui. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais lentement. Mon haut de pyjama en soie était à moitié enlevé, signe que mon sommeil était bien agité et mes cheveux sont tout décoiffés. Aaah je détestais quand ça faisait ça ! Je jetais les draps au bout du lit et prenais mes affaires, histoire d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

Je poussais la porte, balançais mes affaires dans un coin et fonçais dans la cabine de douche en actionnant l'eau. Aaah ÇA c'est bon ! Sentir l'eau couler lentement le long ma peau superbe, étincelante, envieuse... Parfaite quoi !

Je me lavais rapidement. J'avais trop faim là en fait... Après m'être bien essuyé (ben oui, je vais pas avoir de l'eau qui coule de partout, c'est moche et pas classe du tout !), j'enfilais un boxer de couleur noire (c'est très important pour moi la couleur des sous-vêtements !), des chaussettes blanches avec les armoiries Malfoy (la claaaaasse hein... !), ma chemise blanche (attention aux deux voir trois boutons que je n'attache pas), et mon jean. Si je suis pas un pur beau gosse après ça, je me demande ce que je suis !

"Bon Draco dépêche-toi un peu ! "

"Oui oh j'arrive c'est bon ! "

J'ai quand même le droit de passer un peu de temps dans la salle de bain pas vrai ? Histoire de me faire beau (même si je le suis naturellement) pour que tout les regards se posent sur moi quand j'irais dans la Grande Salle. Comment ça non ?

Je sortit donc avec Blaise et Théo, les autres devaient sûrement être en train de manger, surtout Crabbe et Goyle... J'ai honte des fois quand je me promène avec eux.

Effectivement, dès que nous arrivâmes, les regards se tournèrent vers nous (enfin vers moi surtout). En même temps, comment ne pas me remarquer ?! Moi, le Prince des Slytherins ! Moi, l'illustre Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Et bien c'est très simple, je vais vous donner la réponse, la seule existentielle et plausible, qui est bien nous qu'évidente : on ne peut pas ne pas me remarquer ! Point à la ligne c'est comme ça ! Mwahahahaha !

Nous partîmes nous asseoir à la table de notre maison à côté de Pansy, Daphnée, Kenza et tout la horde.

Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim moi ! Aller hop c'est parti ! Patates, spaghettis, poulet, haricots verts... Avec ça, je suis sûr de garder la ligne (c'est ça de pas grossir énormément).

"Dray ? ", fit Blaise.

"Hum quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

"Y a Potter qui te matte et bien en plus. "

"Ben en même temps c'est normal vu mon... QUOI ? Ahrgh ! Keuf keuf ! Ahhhrhhh !

J'essayais difficilement de reprendre ma respiration. Je venais de m'étouffer avec un haricot vert qui étais coincé et qui ne voulait pas aller à mon estomac. Putain connard descends ! Du coin de l'œil, je vis le bras de Théo s'élever au ralenti. Nooooon ! J'en ai marre de souffrir, laissez-moi crever en paix !

"Draco, ça va ? ", me demanda mon bourreau qui s'apprêtait à me donner un grand coup dans le dos.

"Ouais.. haaa... tout va bien. Finis de manger ! ", dis-je très difficilement, le foutu haricot qui ne passait toujours pas.

Je m'efforçais de reprendre une respiration normale et but une gorgée d'eau. Je la sentais couler le long de mon œsophage et atterrir dans mon ventre, entraînant ainsi cet haricot de malheur !

Lentement, mes yeux se relevèrent en direction du responsable de tout cela et plantais mon regard noir (je sais, mes yeux sont gris mais là, je suis trèèèès en colère alors ils sont noirs, vous comprenez ?) dans ceux verts de Potter. Il semblait presque désolé de ce qui venait de se passer (IL POUVAIT L'ÊTRE !) et je lui fis comprendre d'un regard que j'allais lui faire sa fête demain soir. Dire qu'il avait osé mon posé son sale regard su moi ! Je vais REELEMENT faire en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne et ce, des jours, des semaines, des années, TOUTE SA VIE ! MWAHAHAHAHA !

"Alors, on s'étouffe parce que Potter nous regarde hum ? ", me fit Blaise moqueur.

"Non, c'est juste que... "

Que quoi au juste ?

Potter je te déteste.

La journée suivante, je n'allais pas en cours, trop occupé à dormir. Et bien oui, finalement j'ai décidé d'écouter le vieux fou et je me reposais dans mon lit confortable... Le bonheur. Plus vite la sanction sera faite, mieux je me porterais ! Loin de toi, je revis... Mwahaha !

La soirée arriva vite, un peu trop vite à mon goût, et l'heure du couvre-feu ne tarda pas non plus. Lentement, je me glissais hors de mon lit, pris ma baguette et sortis du confort du dortoir. La salle commune était étrangement vide, ainsi que tous les endroits par lesquels je passais. C'est bizarre, d'habitude c'est la fiesta dans la salle commune et là rien...

Devant la gargouille de Dumby, je retrouvais Potter qui faisais un sourire con quand il me vit. Mon esprit me criait "VENGEANCE ! " et je me retenais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus... Pour me venger hein ! Quel esprit déplacé !

La gargouille bougea alors pour faire apparaître le vieux.

"Bien le bonsoir vous deux. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous me donniez vos baguettes, ensuite nous monterons dans mon bureau. "

Bien que pas très rassuré, je la lui tendis, tout comme Potter avant de le rejoindre un étage au-dessus. Le directeur nous fit signe de nous asseoir et nous nous exécutions.

"Je vais maintenant vous donner votre sanction. J'espère pour vous que vous vous êtes bien reposés car vous aurez besoin de toute votre force physique. "

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que Potter semblait aussi, voire même plus frais que moi. Lui aussi avait du sécher les cours pour dormir... En tout cas, le vieux marquait VRAIMENT le suspense là. J'aimerais bien le prendre par les cheveux ou la barbe et le faire tourner dans les airs pour qu'il parle. Oui, je suis de nature très calme, que voulez-vous.

…

IL ACCOUCHE OUI ?!

"Vous allez donc, comme punition, lavez tout Hogwarts... comme les muggles le font. ", fit Dumbledore.

De mon côté, j'étais complètement horrifié, catastrophé, à court de mots... C'était une blague hein? Un rêve peut-être... Je ne regardais même pas la réaction de Potter, mais je l'entendis frapper dans ses mains et se lever.

"Où sont les balais, les serpillères, les chiffons ? ", demanda-t-il avec entrain.

"QUOI ? Tu vas vraiment aller le faire ? ", lui demandais-je en me levant brusquement.

"Ben oui. Pourquoi ? … Attends, tu t'es quand même déjà servi d'un balai ou quelque chose qui y ressemble ? Tu sais, le truc avec le grand manche dur... ? "

Je crois que je suis en train de rougir un peu. Il me parle de quoi le Potty là ? De balais ou de... de... de cul ?

"Bon aller, on va le faire. Plus vite ce sera fait, moins je passerais de temps avec toi, Potter. ", fit-je avec résignation, toujours légèrement troublé.

"Vous trouverez tout derrière vous. Bonne chance à vous deux. Je vous conseille de commencer par le plus haut et redescendre ensuite. Faites du bon travail. ", nous dit le directeur.

Je me retournais en même temps que Potter et vit un balai, une serpillère, des chiffons et encore pleins d'autres choses.

J'aurais jamais cru que nettoyer ainsi était aussi fatiguant ! Je comprenais pourquoi les muggles n'aimaient pas faire le ménage et employaient d'autres personnes pour le faire quand ils en avaient les moyens... Alors que Potter était devant moi, je passais et repassais la serpillère sur une drôle de tache qui ne voulait pas partir.

"Potter, viens voir ! "

Après tout, il s'y connaissait mieux que moi en matière de muggle alors mieux valait lui demander à lui (oui, je sais parfois ravaler ma fierté, mais j'avoue que c'est assez difficile). Il vint et je lui montrais la tache affreuse du doigt. On aurait dit de l'encre renversée mais indélébile. Je vis Potter poser ses mains sur ses cuisses et se pencher au-dessus du désastre (parce que oui, c'en était un !) et son odeur vint me chatouiller les narines. Une odeur qui conjuguait la douceur et la sauvagerie en même temps.

"Hum... Je pense qu'il faut prendre la brosse et frotter bien fort. ", fit-il tout en regardant la tache. "Tiens, c'est ça qu'il faut prendre. "

Il me tendit un gros truc avec des poils durs qui abimeraient sans doute ma peau douce... Je ne pouvais prendre cette chose abrupte dans mes mains et risquer ainsi de les abimer ! Dur dilemme... Mais quelque chose me poussa à le prendre. Une petite voix dans ma tête me l'ordonnait en criant que plus vite tout sera terminé, plus vite je retournerais à mon cher lit... Je me résignais à lui prendre cette brosse et à frotter le sol avec en m'agenouillant. Effectivement, l'encre semblait partir. Je levais les yeux vers Potter et lui sourit pour le remercier. Il s'avança vers moi, le visage soudainement mystérieux. Je haussais un sourcil, en me demandant quel était son but et il s'arrêta.

"Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? ", lui demandais-je.

Il se raidit et retourna bien vite à son balai, rouge. Décidément celui-là, je ne le comprendrais jamais...

 **2eme Chapitre**

 **PDV Ryry**

Ce mec n'avait vraiment jamais touché un balai de sa vie...ça craint un max les sang purs quand même...enfin bref toujours est-il que le pauvre à dû en prendre un sacré coup pour me demander ce qu'il lui fallait pour cette tâche...je lui indique une brosse à poils durs et la lui tends...mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à un sourire en retour...ces lèvres ont l'air si douces, je commence à me pencher pour m'en saisir et me ravise juste à temps pour l'entendre demander ce que je suis en train de faire...dans la panique, je me raidit, rougis et m'en retourne à ma punition...

J'ai faillis embrasser Malfoy...j'ai faillis embrasser mon ennemi juré...Je vais vraiment pas bien moi en ce moment, déjà que hier soir, Dean et Seamus ont pas arrêter de se bécoter sous mon nez...et maintenant je trouve le moyen de presque embrasser un garçon et encore pire un Slytherin...faudra que je retrouve Neville lui au moins il est un peu près sain d'esprit...enfin j'me comprends...bref, pas de place pour la réflexion, c'est que j'aurais jamais vu Hogwarts aussi grand qu'un jour de nettoyage à la muggle moi...j'peux vous dire que dans ces cas là tout prend sa taille réelle...et on a pour un bout de temps avec cette punition si vous voulez mon avis, on est même pas à la moitié du dernier étage, et on a commencer par le haut je vous rappel...faut dire que ce mec s'y prend avec cette foutu serpillère passer moi l'expression comme un manche à balais...ça craint les sang pur moi je vous l'dit!

Enfin toujours est-il que nous sommes là au beau milieu d'un couloir en plein couvre feu tout ca pour nettoyer tout le château à cause d'un maudit Slytherin pas capable de se retenir d'aboyer, et incapable de mordre! Décidément je dois avoir la polio en ce moment parce que c'est cette même personne que je maudit et que j'essaye d'embrasser...Je continu de balayer en silence mais je n'en pense pas moins, foutu gamin qui gueule sans arrêt, nous fout dans la merde, s'étouffe à coup de haricots verts, ne sait pas utiliser une serpillère, et en plus a un corps et des lèvres à damner un saint...je suis...et merde!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ce sceau bon dieu de merde aussi!

O_O

Tu veux ma photo Malfoy?! Arrête de faire des yeux rond comme des soucoupes! dit-je supra énervé de la mort qui tue!

…

Quoi?!

C'est toi qui l'a foutu là ce sceau crétin!

Crétin toi même monsieur je sais pas m'servir d'un balai et d'une serpillère et j'ai peur d'une brosse à poils durs!

Ok ça va maintenant ramasse ce foutu sceau que je passe cette foutu serpillère dessus et que je puisse retrouver mon foutu lit qui me manque foutrement fort en ce moment!

O_O

Le sujet était clos je crois, parce que je me suis grouillé de ramasser le sceau de peur qu'il nous fasse une crise malfoyenne! Nous sommes du coup pas plus avancé que tout à l'heure dans ce dernier étage et épuisés, faut dire qu'on a passé pas moins d'une heure avant qu'il comprenne comment utilisé le balai et la panosse alors vous imaginer ensuite le temps qu'on a mis pour la pratique, parce que fallait lui remontré à chaque fois, du coup je remarchais où j'avais déjà nettoyer et je recommençais interminablement le même bout de couloir à chaque fois...l'horreur, on devrait écrire un bouquin là dessus : comment apprendre à utiliser un balai spécial pour sang purs, voir même pour Malfoyens...mais version enfants avec les images et le vocabulaire simplifié ils s'en sortiraient pas sinon...

Je m'étais arrêté le temps de penser et quand je pense je ne fais que ça, du coup ben je suis resté sur place, et les fesses de Malfoy tape juste contre les miennes...O_O...rembobinage...il se passe quoi là?!...Oh mon gode...ce sont les fesses de Malfoy qui étaient contre les miennes...je deviens dingue, non parce que déjà ça devrait rien me faire vu que c'est un homme, vu que c'est mon ennemi, mais aussi parce que bon sang ce ne sont que des fesses après tout...mais pourquoi chuis tout rouge hein?!

Qu'est ce que tu fiche Potter, bouge ton cul de là et travail un peu!

O...Oui...j'y vais...je pensais contrairement à toi qui en est incapable!

T'insinue quoi là Potter que je peux pas penser?!

Nan tu ne le peux pas sinon tu réviserais un peu ton jugement des autres et tes préjugés merdiques made in "les sangs purs sont les meilleurs du monde "!

Tsss...insinue ce que tu voudras je sais en quoi je crois! Et maintenant lave le parterre Pottiche ou j'te panosse en même temps que le sol toi et tes grosses fesses!

T'as dû confondre ton cul avec le mien! J'ai des fesses très fines comparé à ton fessier d'éléphant Malfoy!

Une bataille de balais commence, coups dans les côtes, dans les reins, où ça veut bien aller, nulle part et partout...Ça dure bien un quart d'heure avant que entendant des pas se rapprocher, ils cessent et se remettent à travailler comme si leur vie en dépendait...Eh oui même un Malfoy peut avoir la frousse quand il y a le temps et la quantité de punition en jeu! Comme quoi tout peut arrivé sauf que du coup on se retrouve à deux millimètre l'un de l'autre pour balayer et panosser et c'est, en sus de pas être pratique, très gênant...on arrête pas de se toucher, coups de coudes, coups des fesses...et tout ça à cause de quoi?...oui Dumby en personne qui vient nous dire d'aller nous reposer pour ce soir...ben à l'allure où on avance on en a pour l'année scolaire à le nettoyer ce château...enfin mine de rien ça fait du bien de se redresser un peu...

Nous retournons donc dans nos dortoirs, et je quitte Malfoy qui descend jusqu'au cachots. Je suis content de retrouver mon lit moi, mais tout de même content, c'est pas tout les jours que vous apprenez à un sang purs "j'ai des centaines d'elfes de maison " à manier le balai et la panosse...vous auriez vu sa tête quand il a demander dans quel sens ça se prenait cette chose...trop drôle! Et ces mains, elles en ont pris un coup ce soir! De si belles mains, dommage...ok stop! A quoi je pense encore moi...ça suffit c'est l'heure du dodo je crois bien là! Mais avant une douche s'impose...du ménage muggle ça vous fait suer!

Le jet de la douche est bien chaud, ça fait du bien...les muscles se relâchent...on décompresse, seul à seul avec les gouttes d'eau qui tombent en cascades...après une douche assez longue pour me friper les doigts, je décide enfin de sortir de la cabine pour m'essuyer...mais l'eau de mes cheveux ruisselle sur mes épaules à peine séchées...je fini de m'essuyer délaissant mon dos sinon je ne vais pas en finir et rejoins mon lit chéri, à côté de celui de Neville qui dort déjà comme un loir hélas et de celui où Dean devrait se trouver...seul...mais où se trouve aussi Seamus...ils ont encore dû faire des cochoneries et s'endormir épuisés dans le même lit! '- Ah les jeunes! Oo

Aucune tenue et aucun respect...en plus ça donne envie avec un certain blondinet...trop mimi trop craquant...ok re stop ça suffit maintenant. Je sais bien que j'ai travaillé comme un acharné et que je suis supra fatigué mais de là à divaguer à ce point non merci...u_u

T'es revenu Harry!

Oh j't'ai réveillé désolé Neville...ils dorment encore dans le même lit ces deux là...exaspérant...des vrais castors...

hihihi, on les changeras jamais que veux-tu...ça va toi? Alors c'est quoi cette punition?!

Mon Dieu un truc de fou, ce vieux sénile est vraiment tordu...il nous fait laver tout Hogwarts!

Attend Harry en trois coups de baguette c'est réglé...à moins que...je vois...trop simple...

Ouais façon muggle pas le choix...

Et Malfoy a fait la soubrette façon muggle?!

Ben pas trop le choix...^^'

pwahahahaha, trop fort j'aurais voulu voir ça!

Ben moi je m'en serais passé, va apprendre à un sang pur de mes deux à manier un balai et tu trouveras ça plus fatiguant qu'amusant j'te jure!

Pauvre Harry mais en même temps ça devait être quelque chose quand même!

Oh oui! Tu aurais dû le voir quand je lui ai dit qu'il fallait la brosse à poils durs, il devait se demander si il pouvait se permettre d'abîmer ses mains malfoyennes de sang pur!

Bon aller Harry tu devrais dormir si tu veux mon avis vous y êtes encore un moment sur ce nettoyage à la muggle!

Ouais bonne nuit Nev'

'nuit ryry!

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Quand tu arrêteras de dire Nev'!

Héhé!

Aller à demain ryry chéri!

A demain Nev' la fève!

O_O

Quoi?!

Nan nan rien t'es vraiment trop zarb comme gars toi mais j't'adore!

Ouais je sais on m'aime!xD

La discution était close, et nous sombrions peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée pour faire de jolis rêves qui n'appartenaient rien qu'à nous! Enfin rien qu'à nous en un sens...parce que dans mon rêve il y a quelqu'un d'autre...et je suppose que vous savez tous qui...Voldemort!...ok ok me tuez pas je plaisante...c'est Draco qui est dans mon rêve...il fait sombre dans la chambre, je marche normalement, je connais cette pièce comme ma poche tout comme chaque meuble et objet qui s'y trouve. Je sais aussi que, toi, tu m'y attends, probablement assis sur ce lit trop noir, autours des piles de mangas, tu m'attends, certainement aussi nu qu'Adam le jour de sa création, je sens ta chaleur qui se dégage contre ma jambe, je suis contre toi, entre les douce jambes fermes, couleur de lune, je sens tes bras me prendre par les hanches et m'attirer à toi, tout contre toi, je sens la serviette de bain, se dénouée lentement et tombée sur le sol dans un léger son. Je sens ton érection contre mes cuisses, pendant que tes lèvres embrasent voluptueusement mon torse, et que tes dents viennent mordiller mes tétons durs de plaisir. Je me laisse glisser au sol, mes genoux touchant terre, je déposai un baiser papillon sur ta cuisse gauche, et remonta jusqu'à ton pénis durcit d'excitation. Je te fis une douce torture, suçotant le plus lentement possible pour faire durer ton plaisir, et te sentit te déverser dans ma bouche, un râle de plaisir sortant de ta bouche, quelques secondes avant. Je me relève, tu me reprends par les hanches pour m'attirer à nouveau à toi, m'asseyant sur tes cuisses, tu me fit l'amour tendrement, sans aucune brusquerie, mais pourtant avec passion...je t'embrasse à nouveau pour la énième fois et...

Putain de réveil de merde!

Harry?!

Ouais, désolé Nev' je rêvais d'un truc trop bizarre...

Ça se voit Harry, tu devrais aller en premier dans la salle de bain vieux! ^^'

Merde! dit-je en courant sous la douche

Je sortis de la douche une serviette autour de ma fine taille, et me pose sur mon lit pensif...Et je ne voit même pas Neville s'approcher pour se mettre à côté de moi et sursaute quand celui ci toussote pour se manifester!

Désolé Harry j'voulais pas te faire peur...=/

Nan nan t'inquiète je rêvassais...

Alors ce rêve raconte moi tout mec!

Nev' c'est pas trop l'endroit les murs ont des oreilles dans les dortoirs...

Ouais, salle sur demande après le p'tit dej?

Tout simplement parfait! On y va j'ai la dalle!

Comme toujours '-_-

Hahaha! ^^'

Ils déjeunèrent comme toujours avec Les jumeaux Weasley, Dean, Seamus et Olivier. Dean et Seamus étaient en couple c'était un secret pour personne, les jumeaux étaient ensemble aussi mais vu que ça pouvait ne pas être bien vu par tous, ils se cachaient, très peu le savaient. Harry et Nev' étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, comme des frères! Dubois, lui, il cherchait l'âme soeur, celui ou celle qui ferait chavirer son coeur, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il nous en disait...Nous étions donc attablés et les conversations allaient bon train, quand on mangeait tout le reste était mis de côté...le moment propice aux Gryffindor d'oublier leur courage, le moment où ils avait le droit à du répit! En plus comme c'était un don chez eux que d'arriver en retard le matin, pas de Slytherin de malheur pour troubler son appétit! =D

Et qu'est ce que vous faites quand vous êtes à moitié dans le coaltar et en train de déjeuner?! Oui bingo monsieur je fais des rêves chelou que les lecteurs et auteurs adorent se tartine la main de nutella au lieu du pain! (Ça craint pas trop darling? Moi j'adore! ^^) Il pense encore en se tartinant bien partout et croque dans le pain...tiens bizarre ca a pas de goût...je regarde ma tartine et ma main à tour de rôle, perplexe et au bout d'un moment j'entends les jumeaux exploser littéralement de rire sous ma "kawaiii attitude " du matin quand je dors éveillé! Des fois on a envie de leur faire manger des bonbons de leur création vous savez ceux qui font pousser des furoncles xD

Enfin heureusement le ridicule ne tue pas et aucun Slytherin du cercle de Malfoy n'est présent pour rapporter cet évènement peu flatteur tout de même. Le seul problème...je ne suis toujours pas plus avancé dans ma réflexion et les cours approchent à grands pas maintenant donc pas pouvoir en parler avec Nev' avant ce soir...La journée va être longue et dure...surtout que l'on a...potions! Manquait décidément plus que ça...Snape! Bon aller c'est partit, allons perdre des points et nous faire ridiculiser par le sujet du rêve trop chelou de la nuit qui vient de passer...je sens que cette journée ne pourra pas être pire...à part si...nan ne pas penser à ce soir...assez pour le moment...par pitié...ça va bien se passer...dites moi que tout se passera bien...

 **3ème Chapitre**

 **PDV Dray**

Je sais pas ce qui lui avait pris à ce foutu Potter de mes deux (qui sont remarquables d'ailleurs !) de me faire une scène pareille ! Et puis OUI je ne sais pas me servir d'un balai ! ET ALORS ?! Chez moi au moins, j'ai les moyens d'engager quelqu'un pour faire le travail à ma place. Et oui, j'ai un gros cul, mais exquis, tout juste parfait et qu'on adore mater. ET ALORS ? Je l'emmerde ce mec, il m'énerve.

Lorsque je suis rentré dans le dortoir en claquant la porte, j'ai failli me faire passer un savon par Blaise et Théo qui dormaient (ensemble encore une fois, juste pour me prouver que j'arrivais pas à me caser). Je les ai ensuite engueulés (ben oui, j'étais pas d'humeur, que voulez-vous...) et ils sont repartis sous leur couverture pendant que j'allais prendre une douche. Je repensais au comportement louche de Potter. Il lui avait pris quoi de rougir comme ça tout à l'heure ? Je mis un coup de pied dans la porte de la salle de bain et poussait un petit cri de douleur. J'en ai marre, j'ai BESOIN de me faire un mec là ! Ah je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Oui, je suis gay, oui j'aime les hommes, oui j'aime les prendre ! OUIIII ! Hum enfin bref, allons sous la douche. Aaaaahh ! Sentir l'eau couler lentement sur mon corps de Dieu me fait trop de bien... Non, je ne transpire jamais, car un Malfoy ne transpire pas. Mwahahahaha ! Je me lavais convenablement et sortais de sous l'eau chaude. En allant me regarde dans le miroir qui au passage était recouvert de buée signe que ma douche était bien chaude, je me regardais en me disant que vraiment je suis beau et qu'il y en a pas d'autres comme moi !

Je partis me coucher après ce petit moment de relaxation et m'endormis directement.

Je suis nu sur ce lit et je t'attends, toi que je désire plus que tout. Je sais sans le savoir vraiment que cette nuit encore tu vas m'emmener loin. Tout doucement, tu viens tout contre moi et j'enroule mes bras autour de tes hanches pour t'amener encore plus vers moi tout en laissant glisser la serviette le long de tes jambes fuselées. Mes lèvres embrassent ton torse imberbe avec de lents baisers mouillés. Mes dents titillent tes tétons déjà durs par l'envie et le plaisir. Finalement, tu te glisses hors de mes bras et te mets à genoux devant moi. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas faire et rien que ça m'excite encore plus. Tu déposais un baiser furtif sur ma cuisse, tout près de mon érection. Tu la pris en bouche et la léchait légèrement, rendant le supplice plus infernal. Je voulais tellement que tu ailles plus vite... Mais le plaisir s'en irait bien vite et tu le sais. Tu aimes tellement me faire du bien. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus je me déversais en toi dans un râle comme tu l'adorais si bien. Tu disais que tu aimais me goûter comme ça. Doucement, je te fis relever et t'entrainais vers moi. Tu t'assis sur mes cuisses tandis que je goutais à tes lèvres douces et charnues. Comme je les aime... Cette nuit-là, je te fit simplement l'amour sans aucune arrière pensée. Car cette nuit-là, je désirais seulement te sentir tout contre moi. Cette nuit-là, je te voulais juste pour moi. Tu m'embrassais une dernière fois et je passais ma main dans tes cheveux tout en...

"Putain Dray tu fais chier bordel. "

"Gné ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

J'émergeais lentement de mon rêve jouissif. Tellement jouissif que mes draps collaient mon pyjama. Je filais illico sous la douche, histoire de nettoyer tout ça. C'était quoi ce rêve tordu là encore ?! Non mais j'vous jure, ma conscience va se prendre une belle fessée ! Conasse !

"Draco ! Faudrait peut-être te dépêcher ! "

"Ouais bah minute, je me fais encore plus beau que je ne le suis. J'ai le droit non ?! "

Je les entendais soupirer de l'autre côté de la porte et j'imaginais qu'ils devaient se tenir le front entre leur main, comme d'habitude. A noter : leur donner des coups de fouet.

Après environ trente minutes passées à me rendre encore plus sexy, je sortis de la salle de bain. Je cherchais mes deux amis et les trouvais dans le lit de Blaise dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A noter : leur donner beaucoup de coups de fouet.

Nous partîmes à la Grande Salle quelque peu en retard il faut avouer et allons nous asseoir à nos places. Car oui, nous avons des places prédestinées ! C'est ça avoir la classe.

Une fois que nous avons fini de manger, nous nous dépêchons de débarrasser le plancher. Foi de Malfoy, si jamais on pouvait manger dans nos dortoirs légalement, je le ferais ! N'empêche le bonheur total ! Manger avec ma conquête du jour dans le lit en tenue d'Adam...

Bon, voyons donc notre emploi du temps aujourd'hui... Alors... Métamorphoses. Super, on va bien s'amuser avec ces stupides Hufflepuffs... Ensuite botanique. Han nan, j'ai mis un beau slim blanc aujourd'hui ! J'paries qu'on va encore se salir ça m'énerve. Enchantements... j'vais pouvoir dormir. Quoique avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'ai peur de m'endormir en classe... N'y pensons plus, ce n'était rien qu'un rêve. Un rêve juste exquis, mais un rêve. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien qui était ce doux jeune homme qui m'avait fait tellement de bien... A moins qu'il n'était qu'une invention de mon imagination.

Aah et ensuite potions avec... ah les Gryffindors. Je déteste déjà cette journée.

Finalement, les cours de la matinée m'ont permis de me relaxer un maximum avant celui de potions. En y pensant bien, ce sera sûrement une partie de rigolade avec Longbottom qui fait toujours tout sauter ! Mwahahahaha ! Ça va être fun ! Ce qui est bon, c'est qu'on a toujours potions avec ces idiots de lions.

Je courais presque (avec dignité !) jusqu'au cachots. Les Gryffindors étaient déjà là et je voyais que Longbottom angoissait. Ça se comprend ! Severus n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui et de le rabaisser sans cesse. Et c'est ça qui était bon justement !

Lorsque notre cher professeur ouvrit la porte, le silence se fit dans les rangs et moi et ma troupe, nous entrions dans la salle de classe. Ah bonheur, enfin un endroit où il fait bon ! Je dégrafais quand même un peu ma chemise dans l'espoir qu'un peu d'air frais envahisse mon corps. Au moment où je relevais la tête, je voyais Potter faire de même. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à trouver que la journée était chaude. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, je ne détournais pas les yeux au contraire. Je regardais le peu de peau que laissait entrevoir sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Je voulais soudainement poser ma tête dessus et me nicher au creux de son cou pour sentir sa douce odeur. Je ne sais pas ce que lui pensait mais il détourna la tête en même temps que moi, le rouge aux joues, tout comme moi encore une fois. Le regard lourd de sous-entendus de Blaise (qui avait sûrement tout remarqué) m'énerva un peu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il voit toujours tout celui-là ?! Je lui lançais un regard noir et sortais mes affaires alors que Pansy s'extasiait de pouvoir faire la potion avec moi. Il lui fallait vraiment peu pour s'exciter celle-là sérieux ! A noter : faire en sorte d'être sexy, mais de manière à ce que ce soit seulement les hommes qui le remarquent. Parce que sérieux, la Pansy elle commence à m'énerver elle aussi !

"Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion très complexe. Je vous demanderais donc de faire très attention dans vos manipulations parce que vous les boirez après les avoir faites. ", dit silencieusement mon parrain.

Parfois, j'aime l'ordre qu'il fait régner dans ses salles de classe. Tout est calme, on est tranquille pour tout bien préparer... CA c'est un vrai prof ! Pas comme l'autre balourd de Hagrid ! Rien que de penser à ce qui s'est passé en troisième année, ça me met dans une rage pas possible. Moi m'énerver souvent ? Mais non enfin, n'importe quoi.

PUTAIIIIN ! Pourquoi je me suis mise avec cette... Calme Draco, reprend lentement ta respiration...

Il suffit que je mon slim soit bien blanc, que j'aie fait bien attention en botanique de ne pas le salir qu'une... que Pansy le fasse à ma place en renversant ce qu'elle faisait bouillir sur moi. En plus ça brûle. Maman ! Je vais mourir ! Ma peau, ma belle peau toute cramée, toute déformée à cause de cette conne...

Je vis Severus lever discrètement les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, Weasley fit lui aussi tomber sa préparation sur Potter qui se leva soudainement de sa chaise. Je me retins pour ne pas hurler de rire. Moi au moins, je sais contenir ma douleur et rester sagement assis sur ma chaise... Mwahahahaha ! J'imagine bien la première fois que je prendrais Potter et qu'il hurlera de douleur. Mwahah... AAAAAHHHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi ? Heureusement que c'était dans ma tête ! Faut que je ma calme moi ! Potter a peut-être un slim noir qui moule à merveille son petit cul, une chemise blanche qui laisse voir sa peau mais... c'est Potter quoi ! Bon ok, pour un soir je veux bien. Mais sinon... ERK !

"Bon, monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Potter, je vous permets d'aller vous changer. Mais vous avez intérêt de revenir directement ! "

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Severus a permis que le balafré aille se changer. Moi ça passe encore... Mais lui. Et en plus, l'odeur est infecte ! Ah c'est dégueulasse cette potion ! En plus, ça commence à être gluant. Le plus dignement possible, je sortais de la salle, suivi de Potter. Je ne me retournais même pas et filais à la douche en prenant au passage un slim noir. Oui, comme Potter, mais je l'aimais bien celui-là. C'était mon ex qui me l'avait offert pour nos deux semaines... J'ai cassé le jour d'après. Je crois que c'est ma plus longue relation. Mwahahahaha ! Ah et puis aussi je vais en profiter pour me recoiffer un peu. Voilà, parfait.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, balançais mon slim sur mon lit, les elfes s'en occuperont et sortit du dortoir et plus tard de la salle commune. En arrivant devant la salle de potions, je vis Potter appuyé contre le mu face à moi.

"Ce soir, on échange les rôles. Tu balaies, je passe la serpillère. "

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il toqua à la porte entra après le beuglement de Severus. Euh... Je peux savoir pourquoi il me dit ça maintenant lui ? Quand je disais que Potter était dérangé, j'avais raison ! Encore une fois ! Mwahahaha ! Bon, faudrait peut-être que je rentre moi au fait. Je vais pas rester dehors indéfiniment. Je rentrais pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans la salle de classe et m'apprêtais à reprendre ma potion quand la cloche sonna. Naaan ! Il me restait que deux choses à faire !

"Bien, vous aller m'apporter vos fioles que j'inspecterais et que je jugerais mortelles ou pas. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec vos parents parce que vous êtes incapables de faire une potion convenablement. ", siffla mon parrain. "Monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Potter, je vous permets de rester encore un peu pour pouvoir finir votre potion. "

Je le vis jeter un regard méprisant à Harry. Comme quoi, il pouvait être bon quand il voulait. Mais je me demandais quand même pourquoi il ne faisait pas partir Potter. C'est vrai quoi. Moi encore normal que je pouvait rester, mais l'autre non, c'était un Gryffindorndor, une chose inférieure à moi.

Bref, je m'attelais vite à ma potion et la finit en deux temps cinq mouvements. Et plongeais une fiole dans mon chaudron et l'amenais au bureau sous le sourire de Severus. Ouais je sais, je suis le meilleur en poti...

"Tenez monsieur. "

Je me retournais lentement pour voir Potter tendre sa fiole. Non mais je rêve ? Habituellement, il aurait mis trois plombes pour la finir ! J'ouvris les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et comme au ralenti, je vis une main d'adulte se tendre pour attraper nos fioles. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Il lui arrivait quoi au Potter national là ?

Je repris consistance et me dirigeais vers mes affaires. Je rangeais tout et partit. Heureusement, c'était la pause déjeuner. En y pensant bien, qu'est-ce que j'avais faim... A pas lents, je partais vers la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je pu reconnaître Potter. Inspiration expiration.

"Je peux savoir ce que ta main fait sur mon épaule, Potter ? "

Je me retenais mon ne pas lui hurler dans les oreilles et lui jeter un bon petit sort que j'avais appris pendant les vacances... Il retira sa main. Y AVAIT INTÊRET ! Je le lui aurais fait regretter sinon. Au fait... ma vengeance ! Je l'attends toujours moi ! Ce soir... Je dois absolument me préparer pour ce soir. Mwahahahahaha !

"Pour tout à l'heure, je sais que j'ai du te surprendre et je suis désolé. Si tu veux, tu peux garder la serpillère et moi le balai. "

"Ouais c'est ça ouais. En fait, je m'en fous. Prends ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Je veux juste finir au plus. Point. Maintenant, laisse-moi aller manger. "

Et je m'en partis en le laissant là. Mwahahahahahahaha ! Chacun son tour Potter de planter l'autre. J'entrais dans la Grande Salle et me dirigeais vers Blaise et Théo. Je les voyais qui se lançaient presque des yeux doux. BON C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI ?! Mais merde, ils peuvent pas faire ça discrètement quoi ? Je fis la moue et m'assit à la droite de Blaise qui avalait la fourchette que son meilleur ami lui tendait. Je me servait de ce qu'il y avait autour de moi et mangeais d'un air morne. Ces deux-là allaient me tuer s'ils continuaient ainsi. Je fermais les yeux un instant et les rouvris. AAAAAAHHHH !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Potter ? "

"J'ai reçu un mot de Dumbledore. Y en a aussi un pour toi, tiens. "

Il me tendit un bout de parchemin que j'attrapais et il partit. Pouvait pas venir lui-même l'autre vieux ?! Je dépliais le morceau de papier et le lisais. Oui bon en clair, je prends pas ma baguette et je vais direct à la tour c'est tout quoi. Je rêve ou il est con le vieux ? NON MAIS ME DERANGER A MON REPAS POUR CA !

Je balançais le papier dans mon sac et repris mon repas avec acharnement cette fois. Moi, lunatique ? Noooon ! Jamais !

"Dis Dray.. Je pensais, avec Blaise... "

"Oh, tu arrives à penser, c'est bien. "

"Que peut-être tu devrais te trouver un nouveau mec. "

"Non, j'ai déjà fait presque fait tout les meilleurs. "

Enfin, en quelque sorte... environ une heure avant, je leur faisais boire une potion des sommeil et ainsi, il s'endormaient nu dans mes bras en croyant avoir couché avec moi. Ben oui, je couche pas à gauche à droite avec n'importe qui !

Enfin, sauf que là, avec le rêve de ce matin, j'ai vraiment envie de passer le cap. Non pas que trouver un mec m'était impossible, mais le mieux était d'en trouver un que je désirais VRAIMENT ! Oui jusque là, je les désirais pas du tout. A croire que j'étais hétéro. Bref, changeons de sujet !

"Draco, tu viens on y va ? "

"Oui, enfin je vais dormir moi. A ce soir ou à demain. "

Eh oui, il fallait bien que je me repose. Maintenant que j'avais vu à quoi ressemblait la torture, je devais m'y habituer un petit peu... Je retournais au dortoir, mon sac sur l'épaule. En allant dans la salle de bain, je me regardais dans la glace et poussais un cri. J'avais un épi ! Un épi ! Comment un Malfoy pouvait-il avoir un épi ?! Rageusement, je pris ma baguette et beuglait un sort. Ah bah bien, ils étaient roses maintenant. Noirs, ce qui contrastait fortement avec mon fabuleux teint de porcelaine. Je réussis à leur rendre leur couleur et leur forme après quelques tentatives ratés. Comme quoi, les enchantements et moi, ça faisait deux. Dans un soupir, je me jetais sur mon lit qui avait été refait avec les draps propres et m'endormait.

Je n'entendis pas quand les cours se finirent et que mes deux meilleurs amis rentrèrent dans le dortoir. Toujours est-il qu'ils n'ont sûrement pas fait un bruit puisque je ne me suis pas réveillé. Y avait intérêt s'ils voulaient rester en vie. Je laissais ma baguette dans ma valise et sortis pour rejoindre directement la tour. Je commençais le "ménage " en grognant avec le balai. Je n'entendis même pas le balafré arriver derrière moi. Ce fut seulement quand il parla que je me rendis compte de sa présence.

"Et ben ! Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes toi. J'avoue que j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un encore plus de mauvaise humeur que toi. ", rigola le brun.

Ouiii c'est ça. Rigole vas-y, je t'en prie. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier. Car demain, ta sentence tombera et toi aussi. Mwahahahahahahahahaha ! Foi de Malfoy !

 **4** **ème Chapitre**

 **PDV Ryry**

La grande salle à l'heure du repas était vraiment pire que tout si vous vouliez rester tranquille, seul, en paix...Enfin toujours est-il qu'il fallait bien y aller manger et comme d'habitude y paraître enjoué pour échapper aux dix milles questions qui vous pendait au bout du nez autrement! Mais bon du coup je me retrouvait là au milieu de la table des Gryffindor à sourire pour ne pas sembler louche et le dirlo est venu m'apporter un parchemin histoire de me rendre un peu plus morose comme si je ne l'étais pas assez, parchemin en rapport direct avec la punition dont nous avons hériter avec ce couyon de sang pur j'me crois mieux que tout l'monde pour en rajouter une couche à ma mauvaise humeur du jour...Des fois on voudrais mourir plutôt que de voir tout ça! des rêves chelou...des punitions chelou...un directeur chelou...et même des élèves chelou...okay j'en fait partit mais bon...c'est quoi cette école à la fin, on vient étudier la magie et on s'y retrouve à y faire le ménage façon muggle avec un mec qui sait même pas à quoi ressemble un balai de ménage! Au secours! Bon...pétage de plomb en suspension...restons calme et allons donner ce parchemin de merde à ce connard de sang pur de merde...(ben dis donc l'est vraiment de mauvais poil ce ryry).

Je m'approchais de la table de ces chers Slytherin en silence, trop silencieusement peut être parce que lorsque ce benêt de Malfoy releva la tête on aurait dit qu'il frôlait la crise cardiaque de me voir juste devant lui! Je lui fis part de sa note de la part de Dumby et m'en retournait à ma table en le voyant reprendre son repas avec acharnement, comme si c'était encore vivant et qu'il fallait le massacrer!

Je finis mon repas encore plus détaché du monde qu'avant ne faisant même plus attention à mettre un faux sourire sur mes lèvres, sans même prendre compte de mon entourage. Et puis la fin de ce moment arriva, vite trop vite à mon goût...

Harry grouille on va être à la bourre! T'es sûr que ca va mec? On dirait que t'es plus avec nous depuis taleur!

Ouais t'inquiète Nev' ca va mais j'vais pas en cours s'taprem, j'vais m'reposer pour cette foutue punition de ce soir!

Ah ouais j'comprends ben à ce soir vieux! J'te copie les cours ;)

Super merci ^^

No problem !

Sur ce Neville partit en cours avec les autres et je retournais à mon dortoir, toujours absent et inconscient de ce qui m'entourait! Je n'avais qu'une envie dormir pour ne plus penser à rien en attendant le soir, soirées maudite depuis la mise en place de cette affreuse punition! Bien que ce qui me dérangeait ne soit pas la punition en elle même mais plus les protagonistes en jeu! Malfoy! Cette saleté de Slytherin! C'est vrai quoi depuis quand je fantasmait sur les hommes, pire sur des Slytherins, non pire, sur mon pire ennemi! C'est horrible, je suis vraiment maudit! Enfin pas de temps pour se plaindre, profitons de l'absence des autres pour prendre quelques force! Je me couchait donc directement encore habiller et m'endormait quelques minutes plus tard sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, trop fatigué sans doute...bien que la peur de refaire CE rêve me hante! Tout se passait bien, mon repos était paisible, sans bruits, sans images, un doux sommeil réparateur comme on en voudrait plus...enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que mes crétins d'amis oubli de mettre un sort de silence sur leur lit et que mon doux sommeil soit perturbé par des bruits de baise intense! Ouais pas cool le réveil! Comme vous dites!

Putain de merde Seamus! Un sort de silence ça prend quoi deux secondes!

Oh désolé Harry on t'as réveillé!

Nan crétin je dors encore ça se voit pas!

ben dis donc tu devrais rendormir un peu t'es grincheux comme pas deux...

Nan merci maintenant j'arriverais plus à dormir avec vos activités à côté de moi! U_U

Oh aller ryry chéri boude pas! =D

Nev'! dit-il énervé!

La tension était palpable, c'est ça de réveillé le sauveur précipitamment! Enfin j'allais sous la douche pour me changer les idées et achever de me réveillé, une douche bien froide parce que sinon j'allais vagabonder à d'autres pensées ou bien m'endormir à nouveau! Le problème de la douche froide, ben on se gèle le cul et c'est dur à réchauffer avec une simple serviette de bain! Alors qu'un corps masculin bien musclé serait si doux et chaud...un bel homme fin mais musclé...un blondinet à la peau pâle...okay stop dérapage! Un homme bien musclé pas un gringalet sang pur de mes couilles, qui ne vous apporte que de la merde et des punitions débiles! Ça va pas la tête! Déjà qu'on va devoir encore se taper le ménage à la muggle invented by the vieux fou sénile ensemble! Pas besoin de le voir dans mes rêves et dans la douche en plus ca suffit entre les cours et les punitions! Enfin je finis de me sécher à la vitesse de l'éclair pour éviter un nouveau dérapage, et m'habille, un vieux jean bleu délavé et un T-shirt blanc large fera l'affaire pour passer un coup d'panosse dans ce vieux château trop grand pour le ménage!

Enfin heureusement pour moi vu que je m'étais fait réveillé plus tôt que prévu j'avais un peu de temps libre à tuer avant de me mettre à travaillé avec ce mec qui commençait à me hanter nuit et jour! Ciel c'est horrible, nan mais imaginer un Gryffindorndor hanté par un Slytherin jour et nuit, dans ses cours, dans ses punitions et dans ses rêves! Ça craint! Arrêter de rire c'est vraiment pas drôle comme situation! Et encore le pire de tout imaginer que ce même Gryffindor soit hanté nuit et jour par son pire ennemi...Ah ça vous fait marrer vous ben pas moi! C'est horriblement embarrassant et chiant!

Bon pour tuer le temps qu'il me restait avant le grand moment comme mes splendides amis appelait ça (note à moi même : leur faire payer cette arrogance un jour ou l'autre), je décidais de dessiner un peu, reprenant mon ancienne habitude, quand je faisait ca le matin pour me vider de mes mauvaises pensées et mauvaises images de mes cauchemars made in Voldemort le plus taré des psychopathes! Je reprenait donc mon ancien bloc à dessin, un crayon à papier et me mettait à crayonner, Ca n'avait aucun but et puis peu à peu, ça prenait une forme, au bout d'un moment je réalisais enfin ce que j'étais en train de faire et en arracha la page de dépit pour la jeter au feu! Voilà que maintenant je me mettais même à dessiner sa face de trou du cul de fils à papa bourgeois! Soit dit en passant beau modèle, beau dessin mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le regarder en profondeur et encore moins le garder! Je regardais donc les flammes emporter ce superbe portrait de l'homme que je haissais le plus au monde, et encore plus maintenant qu'il ne me quittait plus du tout, hantant en plus de mes cours, mes songes! Je ne supportais plus de le voir, ne sachant même plus s'il était vraiment là ou non puisque je le voyais partout! Oui je sais, pathétique mais bon dès que cette satané punition sera finie, ca aussi ce sera fini! Et je vous dit qu'il n'y a pas meilleure motivation pour travaillé vite et efficacement enfin sans compter sur cet abruti pour vous ralentir puisqu'il ne sait pas se servir des outils de travail dont on dispose...'-

Mais enfin je ne perd pas espoir de finir rapidement, il va bien prendre le coup de main à force...espérons juste qu'il apprenne à se servir d'un balai et d'un serpillère plus vite que les cours de métamorphose sinon je suis mal...très mal parce que ce mec est une bouse dans le cours de la Mc Go! C'en est affligeant! Mais bon il se rattrape bien en potion j'dois avouer! Ce mec est trop fort! Ok stop il est pas fort du tout! Nan! Je refuse d'admettre une chose pareille! Retournons au bloc à dessin! Ne sachant pas trop que dessiner après cette esquisse relativement troublante, je jetais un regard dans le vague, et j'apperçu un magnifique Pheonix, je ne sais pas d'où il venait mais il n'était pas ordinaire comme vous auriez pu l'imaginer, en effet contrairement à Fumeseck, l'oiseau du vieux sénile qui nous sert de directeur en ce moment, cet oiseau majestueux était d'un blanc argenté, semblable à une première neige sous l'éclat de la lune! il était magnifique, et je décidais de le reproduire, avec succès, sur une feuille vierge de mon carnet! C'est alors que donnait les derniers coups de crayons manquant à mon nouveau chef d'oeuvre que les jumeau arrivèrent derrière moi et me firent sursauté en sifflant d'émerveillement (comme s'il n'avait jamais vu mieux avant...) enfin ca fait toujours plaisir mais bon...ils m'ont foutu une peur bleu et j'en ai lâché mon crayon, ce qui fait bien rires les deux énergumènes qui sont accessoirement aussi mes amis, de la réussite de leur coup!

Putain de merde les gars!

Oh oh! Notre Harry devient grossier!

Décidément ce Malfoy a une très mauvaise influence sur toi!

…..(perplexe et dubitatif)

Tu dis plus rien 'ryry!

Nan...ah si! Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Ah...

C'est une bonne question Harry...

Oui une très bonne question...

En fait

Il se trouve

Que notre labo

A été ravager

Et nous allions

nous rendre chez la Mac Go

pour voir ce qu'on peut faire?

Alors allez y vite! =D

On y va! dirent-ils en coeur!

Je me remettait à regarder dans le vide quand j'entendis tout à coup Nev' hurler sur moi, paniqué pour dieu sait quoi vu que je m'étais assoupi et que du coup comme à chaque réveil j'comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me chantait là! je secouais la tête pour mieux me réveillé et prêta attention à mon interlocuteur en furie maintenant!

….mais merde à la fin Harry tu m'écoute?!

Hein?! (oui je sais très intelligent comme réaction mais je viens d'me réveillé moi aussi!)

Putain 'ry! Ta punition! T'es bientôt en retard et tu dois encore traverser tout le bahut! Cours guy, et cours vite!

MERDE! hurlais-je en décampant en courant!

Et chiottes à la fin j'ai la polio aujourd'hui ou quoi?! Enfin je vais plus penser à rien à part courir parce que si j'arrive en retard je suis mal, très mal...même doublement très mal parce que je vous raconte pas la p'tite crise que monsieur le sang pur va nous péter, si j'ai ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de retard! '-_-

Enfin, j'ai eu beau faire tout ce que je pouvais, comme j'en étais sûr et certain, j'arrivais dans le couloir en cours de nettoyage en retard, et pas qu'un peu...4 minutes! Oui je vous vois venir vous aller me dire oh pour 4 petites minutes de retard! Mais aller dire ca à un benêt de Malfoy! Quand j'arrives, je vois un Malfoy qui parle tout seul dans son coin !

Et ben ! Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes. J'avoue que j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un encore plus de mauvaise humeur que toi! oh oh Malfoy! Tu dors debout les yeux ouverts ou quoi? Enfiin excuse moi Malfoy pour le retard, j'étais en route quand j'ai été enlevé par une soucoupe volante! Quand j'ai finalement réussi à m'échapper, j'ai été poursuivi par une voiture de course rouge qui voulait pas s'arrêter et en me retournant pour voir où elle en était, je me suis cogné la tête dans le fer d'un cheval, j'ai été assommé...et puis j'ai finalement pu venir ici!

Je le voyais, dubitatif, il se demandait sûrement si j'osais me moquer de lui... qu'il réfléchisse le plus longtemps possible, parce que moi je suis mal là très mal...je doute m'en sortir indemne avec une excuse pareille...maman! J'ai peur cette fois...un Malfoy en colère ca doit être pire encore qu'un Voldemort! O_O Nan?! Pourtant ca fait plus peur moi je trouve pas vous? Hein? Ah l'auteur en a marre que je vous pose toujours des question! Quel chieur c'ui là aussi! Nan mais j'peux bien vous poser des questions sinon à qui j'vais le dire?! Ah ouais pas bête l'auteur me dit à ton meilleur pote banane! Eh mais chuis pas une banane, bouffon d'auteur qui a tous les droits! Ok STOP! Rembobinage!

Je disais donc, un Malfoy en colère ca fait plus peur qu'un Voldemort! Et c'est vrai...nan j'vous jure parce que...en fait je sais pas pourquoi mais ca fout les chocottes! (en frissonnant) Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce pressentiment, peut être parce que je veux pas que quelque chose change à cause de ça, mais pourtant qu'est-ce qui changerais, au contraire, ce serait comme d'habitude, il me chercherais et je lui répondrais et on s'engueulerait, on se bagarrerais peut être aussi et on rallongerais sûrement notre punition enfin comme à chaque fois quoi pourtant...oui pourtant, j'avais peur! Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait mais je paniquais comme si ca allait révolutionner le monde...j'étais effrayer de perdre mon ennemi vous imaginez? En général on est terrorisé de perdre un ami mais moi j'men foutais de mourir contre Voldychou mais j'avais peur de perdre mon pire ennemi comme un môme à peur de perdre sa peluche dans un magasin, décidément j'allais pas bien du tout! En plus il réfléchi encore ce couyon ça fait au moins 20 minutes que j'suis là à angoisser pourrait au moins se grouillé s't'enfoiré! Comment?! Ah c'est moi qui fabule parce que je réfléchis tro peine trente seconde depuis mon aveu! Super! (ironisais-je) Putain qu'est qu'il va bien pouvoir dire, il réfléchis pas d'habitude ca sort tout seul ses répliques cyniques à souhait! Mon dieu soit il préapre un sale coup soit une vengeance soit il a tellement été dépité par ma réplique plus que bidon et naze qu'il ne sait même plus quoi dire et ne trouve plus ses mots! C'est horrible! Parce que pour couper l'herbe sous le pied à Malfoy junior faut le faire, qu'est ce j'ai bien pu sortir qui lui a fait cet effet là? Je suis si nulle que ca en excuse bidon? Se remémore : j'étais en route quand j'ai été enlevé par une soucoupe volante! Quand j'ai finalement réussi à m'échapper, j'ai été poursuivi par une voiture de course rouge qui voulait pas s'arrêter et en me retournant pour voir où elle en était, je me suis cogné la tête dans le fer d'un cheval, j'ai été assommé...et puis j'ai finalement pu venir ici! Oui je suis vraiment à chier j'avoue et alors ca doit être passable tout de même! C'est le cas typique d'accident dans les manèges muggle! =D

Enfin j'espère qu'il va pas continuer à faire le poisson rouge parce que quand il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer sans rien dire, j'aperçois sa langue à l'intérieur de ses belles lèvres roses pales et ca donne envie d'y goûter et ca va me donner une trique monstre et puis...holà! stop c'est quoi ce délire! bander sur Malfoy alors qu'il en face de moi?! Super idée pour le rendre encore un peu plus carpe et moi un peu plus suspect (comme si c'était possible d'ailleurs...).

Enfin j'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand je décidais de briser un peu ce silence trop bruyant pour moi (qui a dit que les silences étaient tous silencieux?) en faisant ne serait-ce qu'un petit bruit...enfin finalement une phrase ça ferait peut être mieux pour ma rattraper ^^

Euh Malfoy? Réussis-je à articuler sur un ton tout de même un peu hésitant.

 **5ème Chapitre**

 **PDV Dray**

Non mais l'autre il a 4 minutes de retard et il se permet d'inventer une telle excuse ! D'ailleurs, j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a raconté ! Ça doit encore être un de ses trucs bizarres qui sortent de je ne sais où. Toujours est-il que je me retrouvais à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson. Habituellement, j'aurais lancé une de ces merveilleuses phrases dont j'ai le secret moi tout seul ! Mais là rien ! En fait, je dois avouer que le fait de voir Potter arriver essoufflé, les joues légèrement rouges sous l'effort et le tee-shirt rehaussé, laissant dévoilé une partie de son ventre et de son boxer est bandant... Mais qu'est-ce que je racontes moi ?! Je me repris et lui lançais un regard noir.

"Ta gueule et fais ton boulot ! La prochaine fois que t'arrive en retard, je te jures que je te le ferais regretter. "

Je lui lançais un sourire sadique de ma fabrication et retournais à mon travail. Finalement, c'est pas trop dur de se servir d'un balai... Ça fait juste un peu mal aux mains. Que dis-je ?! Ça m'abime les mains oui ! Tiens, d'ailleurs je commence à avoir un peu mal. Ma peau à la naissance de mes doigts est toute rouge et entièrement gonflée. Quand je touche, c'est tout dur et ça me fait encore plus mal. Oh par Salazar, je vais mourir ! Du coin de l'œil, j'observais Potter qui ne semblait pas rechigner. Lui par contre avait les mains toutes rouges et une perle de sueur glissait sur son front. Je déglutissais et humectais mes lèvres. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais envie de prendre Potter là tout de suite ! Je sentis une douce chaleur au bas de mon ventre et en y jetant un coup d'œil, je remarquais la légère bosse. Oh non par Salazar ! Je retournais vivement à mon balai et le passais plus rageusement sur le sol. Dans ma tête, je me fis l'image de Weasley avec Longbottom et presque instantanément, je me détendis. Non mais que je lui reprenne elle à se dresser comme ça à la simple vue de Potter ! Pardon ? (non, un Malfoy ne dis pas "Quoi ? ") C'est à cause de mon cerveau ? Mais oui bien sûr j'y crois tiens !

Durant le reste de la soirée, je ne parlais pas à Potter et je restais le plus loin possible de lui, le "petit incident " de tout à l'heure me revenant en mémoire à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à moins de trois mètres de moi. Comment ça je jouais ma sainte nitouche ?! Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, la soirée se passa sans plus aucun incident.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais de bonne humeur. Le même rêve était encore venu à ma plus grande joie. Et cette fois, je ne m'étais pas lâché en plein dedans, c'était moi qui l'avait pris en pleine bouche. Par contre, j'avais encore _son_ goût dans ma bouche. Je filais sous la douche et en passant devant le lit de Blaise, où Théo était avec lui, je sifflais, ce qui les fit réveiller. Mwahaha !

"Debout les marmottes ! Et je me fiche de savoir si vous avez fait quelque chose hier soir ou pas, on se lève tout de suite. "

Je ne m'étais pas arrêté pour les regarder. C'est vrai quoi ! J'allais pas les _admirer_ alors que l'étalon de mon rêve était peut-être à Hogwarts !

Environ trente minutes plus tard, j'étais prêt à aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Lorsque je passais les grandes portes, je repérais immédiatement Potter et... AAAAHH ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Pourquoi je voulais aller m'asseoir aux côtés du balafré et de ses deux amis, j'ai nommé la belette et le castor.

Au lieu de ça, je filais à la table des Slytherins et lançait un regard noir à quiconque le croisait. Ils devaient déjà tous se dire que je n'étais pas d'humeur dès le matin. Si, je le suis, surtout après mon merveilleux rêve, mais là Potter vient de tout gâcher ! Comment ça c'est ma faute ?! Non mais n'importe quoi ! C'est lui ! Il n'avait qu'à pas se trouver là !

Lorsque le moment de la retenue vint enfin, je fis exprès d'arriver avec dix minutes d'avance, histoire d'être bien prêt. J'allais commencer à tout préparer lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas. Oh mais non ! Il pouvait pas faire comme hier et avoir du retard ? … Oui bon d'accord, j'ai dis que je le buterais s'il le refaisait. Mais là, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence ! Je remballais tout à l'aide de ma baguette -oui, je l'avais prise au cas où- et fit mine de travailler. Décidément, c'était d'une saleté ici ! A croire qu'en sortant de la Salle sur Demande, tout le monde faisait exprès de tout salir !

"Salut Malfoy... ", marmonna Potter endormi apparemment...

Je lui fis face et rougis. Il avait sa main gauche derrière sa tête, l'autre devant sa bouche et son tee-shirt un peu relevé permettait de voir un petit bout de la peau de son ventre. Je déglutis bruyamment mais repris bien vite mes esprits quand son tee-shirt sa rabaissa. Je me retournais vivement, un frisson me parcourant de la nuque jusqu'au bassin. Je sentais déjà quelque chose se réveiller au fond de moi. Une drôle d'envie qui refaisait surface, une envie qui jusque-là était restée secrète, cachée en moi.

Je jetais le balai qui se fracassa contre le mur et sautais au cou de Potter.

Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avec violence et mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux. Ils sont si bons au toucher... OH STOP ! Je m'écartais de lui et nous nous regardions avec une sorte de crainte. Mais Potter pris mes joues dans les paumes de ses mains pour rapprocher mon visage du sien. Bon sang que ses lèvres étaient irrésistibles ! Elles me rappelaient étrangement quelque chose qui ne me revenait pas encore en tête...

Je le plaquais contre le mur derrière lui et me collais entièrement à lui. A travers les bouts de tissus, nos érections déjà imposantes se touchaient. Je lâchais un soupir dans sa bouche à ce contact et fermais les yeux. Je vais le prendre contre ce mur, tellement j'en ai envie ! Mes mains trifouillaient ses cheveux, tandis que les siennes s'affairaient à m'enlever mon pantalon. Et ben dis donc, il est rapide le Potty ! Je fis donc de même et lui donnais un coup de bassin et il écarta sa bouche de la mienne pour pousser un gémissement. Alors là, il était totalement bandant je vous jure ! Sa bouche était mi close et ses yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, m'offrant son cou. Je plongeais dessus et le suçotait, pour lui laisser une belle marque violacée.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. La seule chose encrée dans mon esprit était l'excitation grandissante de Potter contre mes cuisses... et la mienne par la même occasion !

Mes bras entouraient sa taille avec possession tandis que les siens s'étaient accrochés à ma nuque. Nos langues jouaient et cajolaient ensemble, faisant mélanger ma douce salive à la sienne avec ferveur. Je tentais un timide coup de coup de bassin et fut récompensé par un gémissement de la part de Potter. L avait chaud et je le sentais à travers ma couche de vêtements. Je passais mes mains sur la peau de son torse, sous sa chemise et il frissonna. Je souris et me détachais de lui en l'observant du coin de l'œil, mon front posé contre le sien. Je sentais son souffle chaud se presser contre mes lèvres entre-ouvertes. Je le pris par le col violemment et capturais encore une fois ses lèvres pour les presser avidement contre les miennes dans un baiser simple mais fougueux. Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer une nouvelle fois, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement. Je descendis ma main sur un des boutons de sa chemise et le dégrafais lentement. Il me donna un coup de bassin qui me fit gémir et qui me pressa davantage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la chemise blanche de Potter tombais à terre et la mienne la rejoignis bien vite. Nos bouches ne se décollaient plus, jouant tantôt langoureusement, tantôt simplement.

Je plaquais le brun contre le mur et frottais mon érection à la sienne. Il détacha nos lèvres et se mordit la lèvre, comme pour retenir des gémissements. Dire que ce n'est que le début ! Je vais le faire grimper aux rideaux ce Potter ! Je passais une main entre nos deux corps et touchais son entrejambe du bout des doigts en traçant des courbes. N'y pouvant sûrement plus, il poussa un fort gémissement qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Heureusement que nous sommes seuls !

Avec un sourire, je lui enlevais son boxer. Je pris sa verge en main et commençais quelques va et vient. Oh my... Qui m'aurait dit un jour que Potter en avait une si grosse ?!

" Malfoy arrête, je vais... "

Je retirais ma main alors qu'il s'activait à mon boxer. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, il pris mon érection en bouche et je hoquetais de surprise. Par Merlin, la bouche de Potter était si chaude... On m'avait déjà fait des fellations, mais aucune bouche n'avait été aussi chaude jusque là... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prenait ou faisait pour qu'elle soit ainsi mais bon sang que c'était divin ! Il sembla hésiter. Je mis une de mes mains sur sa tête pour le prier d'aller plus vite et il s'exécuta. Brave Potter.

N'y pouvant plus, je le fis relever. Je lui présentais deux doigts mais il les engloutit tous en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire frissonner. Je collais ma bouche à la sienne, lui léchant les lèvres. Une de mes mains partit dans ses cheveux, alors que l'autre, celle mouillée aillait à son antre où j'introduis un doigts, puis un autre. Je sentais Potter donner des coups de bassins intenses pour suivre mes mouvements. Quand j'eus introduit trois doigts, je l'allongeais par terre, moi à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.. Il passa ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses mains dans mon cou et j'entrais brutalement en lui. Nous poussâmes un gémissement de bonheur. Tremblant, je reculais contre le mur pour prendre un certain appui.

Je lui donnais alors un coup de bassin et il se suréleva un peu les hanches. Je baissais la tête dans son cou et le suçotait tout en continuant mes coups de bassins. Les gémissements de Potter dans mes oreilles m'excitaient encore plus et j'accélérais, m'enfonçant encore plus profondément en lui. Il hurla et je devinais que le point sensible avait été touché, à savoir la prostate de Saint Potty. Je recommençais et il poussa encore un gémissement. Je me surélevais un peu, sans pour autant sortir de lui et le regardais. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et ses yeux à mi-ouverts, mi-fermés me dévoraient avidement.

Je sentais ma jouissance arriver, mais je ne voulait pas partir avant Potter. C'est pourquoi j'accélérais mes coups de bassin et de plus en plus violemment, arrachant des gémissements encore plus forts de Potter. Putain que c'était bon ! Je me mordis la lèvre et me vidais en lui.

Je décidais ensuite de m'occuper de Potty comme il se doit... Je sortis de son antre chaude, m'agenouillais devant lui et le pris en bouche. Je relevais les yeux et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il devait très excité ou je ne sais quoi d'autre car il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ferma les yeux et balança sa tête en arrière. Petite chose excitante va ! OUI je trouvais Potter excitant comme ça et alors ?! Comment ça je me tais ?! Non mais savez-vous seulement qui je suis et... OH PUTAIN ! Par Salazar, Potter pousse de ces gémissements !

Mes coups de langue se faisaient de plus en plus vifs sur sa verge bien dressée. Il poussait des râles de plus en plus excitants... Quelques secondes plus tard, il se vidait dans ma bouche et j'avalais tout. Ma foi, Potter avait bon goût...

…

QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE FAIRE ?!

 **6ème Chapitre**

 **PDV Ryry**

J'arrivais une minute ou deux à l'avance à la punition cette fois, pas question de recevoir une nouvelle crise à la Malfoy aujourd'hui. Seulement, j'arrivais du coup à moitié endormi, à moitié en train de me réveiller, m'étirant comme je pouvais sans la douceur et la chaleur de mes draps de coton si léger et parfumés que j'en rêvais encore... le saluant d'une voix que je reconnaissait comme endormie et maladroite, et là Draco euh je veux dire la fouine me saute dessus, mais genre me saute vraiment dessus pour me rouler un patin, alors déjà pas bien réveillé, là je met trente ans pour réagir et je retombe sur le cul, bien alerte cette fois. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenais à lui sérieusement je veux dire, ca se fait pas on est là par SA faute parce qu'il me met toujours dans la mouise avec se crises de petit monsieur parfait et maintenant il me fait ça à MOI ! Pas question ! Mais lorsque je le sens se reprendre et s'éloigner, c'est plus fort que moi et alors je prend ses joues entre mes mains, et me penche à nouveau vers son visage pour capturer à nouveau ses douces lèvres d'un rose pâle à faire damner un saint. (Mais attention ne lui dite pas il piquerait la grosse tête le bougre).

Je me retrouvais soudain plaqué contre ce mur si froid tranchant après ce corps si chaud. Brûlants de désirs, nos corps se frôlèrent et nos érections déjà imposantes nous firent frissonner de concert. Je le sentit soupirer dans ma bouche, pantelant de désir brut et passer frénétiquement sa main si légère et douce mais pourtant avec la brutalité de l'avidité dans ma tignasse désordonnée. Pendant ce temps là si court et si intense pourtant, je ne restait de marbre... je m'affairais à lui ôter son pantalon, barrière si infime et pourtant largement dérangeante en ce moment même. J'essayais d'être rapide, je l'étais mais pas suffisamment en comparaison de l'incendie que provoquait en moi le corps de mon... quoi d'ailleurs ? Partenaire ? Oui partenaire je pense. Une fois son pantalon aux chevilles, il fait une tête toute mimi l'air de dire oh pis merde viiiiiite... et en moins de deux, je sens mon propre vêtement glisser rejoindre le sol et un coup de bassin provocateur être donné contre moi. Lâchant sa bouche pour la première fois depuis se baiser si intense, je gémit d'envie ou de plaisir, je ne le sais, peut être bien des deux à la fois. Puis sans m'en rendre compte, cette saleté de fouine profite de mon cou offert pour y laisser une marque bleu violette de son passage. Plus les secondes, plus les minutes passaient, plus nos verges grandissaient. Il avais ses bras enroulés avec possession à ma taille, les miens accrochés à son cou comme s'il m'appartenait. Nos lèvres collées, nos langues se livraient à une danse délicieusement humide et douce. Une caresse voluptueuse, un instant de bien être passa à travers mon corps sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il donna un léger coup de bassin timide mais qui me fit gémir suavement tout comme le premier. J'avais chaud, il devait le sentir, car je sentait moi même sa propre chaleur qui irradiait à travers sa chemise et son boxer (à mon plus grand malheur) encore en place. Sa main se glissa sous ma propre chemise en une douce palpation contre ma peau qui me fit frissonner. Il s'écarta de mes lèvres, son front contre le mien, nos souffle s'entremêlant délicieusement, un sourire fugace passe sur ces lèvres pâles et il repris son baiser de plus belle, Il commença à déboutonner ma chemise, je lui donnais un coup de bassin agitateur qui l'incita visiblement à s'activer de plus belle sur sa tâche consistant à ôter ma chemise de mon torse au plus vite. Souriant contre ses lèvres j'entreprenais d'ailleurs le même devoir. Une fois les tissus à terre, il me plaqua de plus belle au mur, nos langues ne cessant plus le balai qu'elles avaient entreprit, se câlinant tantôt langoureusement, tantôt impétueusement. Puis je sentait plus que ne voyait sa main descendre vers mon entrejambe pour délicatement la survoler en de doux effleurements qui me poussaient à mordiller mes lèvres pour ne pas gémir sans cesse. Arriver à un certain stade cependant, en vérité à peine quelques secondes de ce traitement après, je n'y tenait plus et gémit fortement, le bruit de mon petit cris résonnant dans tout le couloir, heureusement pour nous, surtout pour moi u_u, vide. Avec un sourire un rien pervers et calculateur, il retiaite mon boxer et prenait mon sexe à pleine main, faisant des va et viens délicieusement affolants avec. Un instant fugace, il semblait étonner... par ma taille ? Va savoir, et puis je m'en foutais c'était si bon... si bon que...

"Malfoy arrête, je vais..."

Il consentit à ôter sa main de ma verge frémissant encore de désir et de plaisir inassouvi. Je m'affairais à lui enlever à son tour son boxer et une fois ceci fait, ne lui laissait pas le temps de se poser de question, m'agenouillais et l'engloutissait à pleine bouche, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise et je l'espérais de plaisir. Un instant j'hésitais, puis sentait une main se poser à l'arrière de ma tête me priant de continuer mais aussi d'aller plus vite. Je m'exécutais immédiatement avec un plaisir non feint. Puis tremblant dans ma bouche, au bord de l'explosion, il repoussait légèrement ma tête pour se retirer de ma bouche et sans tarder me présentait deux doigts pour que les humidifie. Le défiant du regard, droit dans les yeux, j'engloutissais tout ses doigts, il frissonnait. Il m'embrassa, léchant parfois mes lèvres, une main dans mes cheveux en pagaille, l'autre descendant lentement pour atteindre mon anus. Il passa un doigts dans mon antre chaud, puis deux, m'embrassant avec fougue et passion, je donnais quelques coups de bassin, suivant le mouvement de ses doigts, allant parfois au devant même, j'en voulais plus, je le désirais en moi, sans savoir pourquoi, je le voulais plus que tout à ce moment. Après m'avoir bien préparer, il m'allongea par terre et se plaçant au dessus de moi, je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille comme de peur qu'il m'échappe à l'instant crucial. Puis je le sentit pénétrer violemment en moi, intensément, brutalement et pourtant si tendrement, impétueusement et pourtant si langoureusement. Nous eûmes un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir commun et pantelant, il prit légèrement appui au mur derrière lui, sans pour autant me quitter. Il donna un coup de bassin, je rehaussais mes hanches, espérant toujours plus de lui, voulant qu'il s'enfonce toujours plus en moi. Il se pencha pour mordiller mon coup, continuant son délectable traitement de coup de butoir à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémissais, et plus je gémissais, plus il accélérait. Je pensais être au paroxysme de notre relation sexuelle quand un coup de bassin plus profond et fort que les autre me fit hurler de plaisir, sans que je ne pusse même songer à le contenir. Il recommença et je cria encore une fois, il continua sa lente et douce torture, je penchais la tête noyé dans mon plaisir, yeux mi-clos, je le dévorait du regard, les yeux sûrement brillants par le plaisir. Je sentais le plaisir, se faire de plus en plus violent, il accéléra une dernière fois et je le sentit se déverser en moi, j'étais alors si extasié que je dus fermer les yeux quelques secondes, mais c'était sans compter sur malfoy qui me pris dans sa bouche, ne souhaitant pas me laisser tranquille encore. Il releva la tête sans pour autant lâcher ma verge pour planter son regard sans le mien, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, et me déversait dans son antre chaude et humide sans pourvoir même le prévenir ou me retenir. Il avala ma substance dans une expression presque comblée.

Je pris ses lèvres des miennes pour le remercier. Il ne réagit pas. Je lançais un sort de nettoyage sur nos deux corps. Malfoy sembla reprendre conscience à ce moment là, se rhabilla vitesse grand V et partit sans un mot ni rien. La punition serait pour demain tant pis, mais pourquoi était-il partit si vite sans une explication ni rien. Je décidais de ne pas me laisser moisir ici avec mes réflexions et après avoir enfilé un peu près correctement ma tenue, retournais en direction de mon dortoir. Je ne prenais pas la peine de parler à quiconque, prenait d'assaut la salle de bains, puis filait dans mon lit sans un mot, en tirant les rideaux et apposant un sort de silence. Une fois sous mes draps, je me torturais l'esprit. Je venais de faire l'amour avec Draco Malfoy, ma nemesis, celui avec qui je me battait sans cesse, mon pire ennemis, et ce qui me faisais passer mes années de collège avec divertissement. Mais ce soir tout avait changé... comment ce passerait demain... et puis plus important pourquoi au grand dieu avais-je fais ça ? Étais je attiré par Malfoy ? L'aimais-je ? Que de questions, que de non réponses... il faudrait remettre ca au lendemain hélàs, un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe. Je fermais les yeux et me plongeais dans les souvenir de ces yeux orages brillant d'autre chose que de colère pour moi, comme ils étaient magnifique ses yeux...


End file.
